


Spellbound Seven

by sleepychoi



Series: Spellbound Seven [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, GOT7 - Freeform, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Magic, Magic Users, Multi, Theres more ships than that i just. tagged some random ones, got7 crossover, jackjae, jjp, kpop, markjae - Freeform, markson, this is the hq post for a hogwarts7 series!!, uhhhh yea well here goes nothing, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepychoi/pseuds/sleepychoi
Summary: It was no longer hard for them to believe that magic existed, and a school as great as Hogwarts had been right under their noses the whole time. What was hard to believe was that they would have to be leaving it soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to [blake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/willothwisp/pseuds/willothwisp) for beta'ing this and letting me gush to them about hogwarts7 for like ever

_“You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart” 

 

 

**Name:** Jackson Wang  
**Age:** 17  
**House:** Gryffindor  
**Year:** 7th  
**Wand:** Blackthorn and Thunderbird Tail Feather, 10 inches  
**Headmaster’s Notes:**

 

_’It is fabled that every few hundred years, a hero walks the halls of Hogwarts. I believe that Jackson Wang shall be this era’s fabled hero. With his bright mind and warming personality, Jackson exudes all the qualities of a respectable diplomat. He has no qualms when his effort is of question, for it is obvious he pours his heart into everything he does, which in it of itself is a rare and amazing magic. However it is because of this purity and generosity he possesses that I worry about his well being. I worry that he could become a martyr-- which while a hero, is not the kind Jackson Wang deserves to be.’_

 

 

**Name:** Kim Yugyeom  
**Age:** 16  
**House:** Gryffindor  
**Year:** 6th  
**Wand:** Hawthorn and Dragon Heartstring, 13 inches  
**Headmaster’s Notes:**

 

_’Despite a rough start fitting into the Wizarding World, Kim Yugyeom has managed to keep his cheerful attitude and charming demeanor. It’s no wonder he’s achieved the honor of being the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and is successfully leading them to victory in only his sixth year. However, if he does not manage to focus on his school work again soon, I fear that his education will be an even bigger obstacle on his road to becoming a world class Quidditch player than the fact he is Muggleborn.’_

 

 

 

 

_“You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;” 

 

 

**Name:** Choi Youngjae  
**Age:** 16  
**House:** Hufflepuff  
**Year:** 6th  
**Wand:** Rosewood and Mermaid Scale, 11 inches  
**Headmaster’s Notes:**

 

_’Choi Youngjae is the embodiment of Hufflepuff House’s pride-- a hardworking, dedicated, kind soul. His wonderment at the world of magic is neverending, and his natural talent is truly helping to reverse the stigma surrounding Muggleborn wizards and their skills. His determination and passion is unmatched, causing me to believe he will indeed complete his training. However, it is important he returns to his high spirits and optimistic mindframe, or else I fear he will be unsuccessful in becoming an Animagus as he wishes.’_

 

 

 

**Name:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
**Nickname:** Bambam  
**Age:** 16  
**House:** Hufflepuff  
**Year:** 6th  
**Wand:** Pear and Unicorn Hair, 12 inches  
**Headmaster’s Notes:**

 

_’Never before has such a quantity of raw magic been seen in a pupil. It is no surprise given his heritage, but I faithfully believe that Kunpimook Bhuwakul (or shall I say ‘Bambam,’ as he insists) will mature to be this century’s lead Seer. His soul is old and mystical, ready to whisper the secrets of time-- however his spirit is young and mischievous. I worry that he is not ready to wield the power in his bones that has waited so long to be used, and that if he does not harness it soon, we shall lose the greatest diviner our school has ever taught.’_

 

 

 

 

_“Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
If you’ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;” 

 

 

**Name:** Park Jinyoung  
**Age:** 17  
**House:** Ravenclaw  
**Year:** 7th  
**Wand:** Ivy and Veela Hair, 13 inches  
**Headmaster’s Notes:**

 

_’An outstanding student and heir to the Park Family’s name, there is no doubt he will be a fine politician. With a sharpened focus he continues to excel in all academic matters; however, for him to be successful in carrying on the Park Legacy, I encourage that he socializes and grows to be open about himself and have pride in is accomplishments. Such large shoes to fill is a daunting task, but Park Jinyoung is more than qualified to undoubtedly make accomplishments in the political Wizarding World after his seventh year.’_

 

 

 

**Name:** Mark Tuan  
**Age:** 17  
**House:** Ravenclaw  
**Year:** 7th  
**Wand:** Birch and Wyvern Scale, 14 inches  
**Headmaster’s Notes:**

 

_’Such a diverse set of talents as seen in Mark Tuan is rare, and it would be an immense shame if they were not used and cherished. Throughout his time at Hogwarts, Mark has gained notoriety for himself in the form of reliable academic marks and a positive reputation. He is set up for a future of success in the world of magic, but I believe he is not prepared for it. I see a passionate fire in him, however it is clear he does not know what to burn with it. It is time for him to begin thinking of the future; he still has this seventh year at Hogwarts, but it is only that-- a year.’_

 

 

 

 

 

_“Or perhaps in Slytherin,_  
You’ll make your real friends,  
These cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.” 

 

 

**Name:** Im Jaebum  
**Age:** 17  
**House:** Slytherin  
**Year:** 7th  
**Wand:** Ebony and Thestral Tail Hair, 13 inches  
**Headmaster’s Notes:**

 

_’The leadership qualities found in Im Jaebum are a rare gift, and one I am blessed to witness. I have known many men throughout my life, and once you reach an age such as mine, it is impossible not to recognize power when it is seen. Jaebum’s skill with magic is undeniable and his prowess must be recognized; it is astonishing that he has completed his training and received his Animagus form at such a young age-- he shall do well for the Im family name. My only discomfort is that if he is parted from the classmates he relies on here at school, which he shall inevitably be, the promise of success I see in him shall be killed and his power diminished.’_

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this au for a few months now, and i'm so excited to post it and start writing!!! please let me know what u think, i really really really appreciate yalls feedback! 
> 
> i'm planning on writing oneshots/short things in this universe, so this is the hq post for it. i'm interested in taking requests and i'm open to anything, so if you have any ideas pls shoot them my way either by commenting or through [tumblr](http://gentleyoungjae.tumblr.com) !!! if u talk hogwarts7 w/ me i'll love u forever
> 
> (pls dont repost or use my edits, thank u!! )  
> thank u!!


End file.
